


Себастьян не заменит родителей Сиэля (Sebastian is not a replacement for Ciel's parents)

by bronzza



Series: "my black butler interpretation" by mitzvah (Melting) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, ciel asking questions about demons, this might be ooc depending on your interpretation of the show but I DONT CARE, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: — Даже волки и львы немного реагируют на любовь и ласку. Если кто-то кормит льва в зоопарке, лев может ответить этому человеку привязанностью и благодарностью. — Господин, как вы можете точно знать, могут ли львы быть действительно благодарны за то, что их кормят? Преисполнившись твердой решимостью, Сиэль закрыл глаза и подумал о Себастьяне как о собаке. — Ну, вот поэтому я и спрашиваю льва, — пояснил он. (Сиэль переживает по поводу смерти своих родителей и пытается разобраться в своих чувствах)





	Себастьян не заменит родителей Сиэля (Sebastian is not a replacement for Ciel's parents)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sebastian is not a replacement for Ciel's parents.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842818) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story! ^

Себастьян не заменит родителей Сиэля. 

Вначале это кажется Сиэлю вполне уместным и очевидным, учитывая тот факт, что Себастьян – демон, и это было бы весьма неуважительно по отношению к памяти его покойных родителей, даже сравнивать их с этой нечистью, явившейся из самых далеких глубин ада. Конечно же, Себастьян не заменит его родителей – Себастьян его дворецкий. Это подразумевает совершенно иные социальные отношения между ними, совсем не похожие на те, что были у него с родителями. 

То, что Сиэль еще не до конца понимает в первые дни с момента заключения контракта с демоном – так это то, что он никогда больше не сможет почувствовать ничьих любящих ласковых объятий и прикосновений, за исключением, быть может, его невесты Элизабет. 

Себастьян будет присматривать и ухаживать за ним как за ребенком, будет холить и лелеять его, заниматься воспитанием и обучением юного графа, но его прикосновения всегда будут слишком отстраненными и ничего не значащими.

Изначально вся боль от потери родителей была направлена у Сиэля исключительно на его неутолимую жажду мести.

Но Сиэль был человеком. И он был всего лишь ребенком.

Хотя его часто мучили ночные кошмары, он также видел редкие сны о своей прежней жизни до трагедии. Он чувствовал руку отца на своем плече, материнскую ласку, поцелуи на лбу и щеках, нежные прикосновения пальцев. И все это для того, чтобы, проснувшись, вновь оказаться в полной физической изоляции…

Депрессия постепенно овладевала мыслями и действиями Сиэля. Необъяснимое внезапное чувство тревоги посещало его в самое неподходящее время. Однажды сидя в кабинете за отцовским столом поздно вечером, занимаясь учебой, Сиэль неожиданно провел указательным пальцем по гладкой поверхности дерева, оставляя след на отполированной столешнице. Затем он отложил учебник в сторону, удостоверился, что кроме него в комнате никого нет, и прижался щекой прямо к прохладной крышке стола, закрыв глаза. Он не мог понять, отчего это вдруг ему стало так трудно дышать.

На следующее утро он не хотел выходить из своей комнаты. Нет, он просто не мог выйти из комнаты, не мог встать с кровати, не мог заставить себя заниматься повседневными делами – встречами и переговорами – которые запланировал ему на сегодня Себастьян. Несмотря на протесты мальчика, дворецкий выманил его из постели соблазнительной свежей выпечкой и кремовыми пирожными, и Сиэль провел весь остаток дня в невеселых размышлениях с гнетущим чувством тяжести на душе.

На следующей неделе он почувствовал то же самое, и он не мог справиться с собой. Когда Себастьян вошел в его спальню, чтобы открыть шторы, Сиэль еле слышно пробормотал:

— Перенеси все мои сегодняшние встречи, Себастьян. Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Нахмурившись, дворецкий снял свою перчатку, чтобы проверить температуру мальчика, но Сиэль перехватил его руку за запястье.

— Не трогай меня.

— Господин, это будет весьма затруднительно лечить вашу болезнь, если я не смогу подробнее узнать о ее симптомах.

— Оставь меня одного – это приказ. Убирайся.

Себастьян медлил.

— Пошел вон! — не выдержав, крикнул на него Сиэль. 

Оставшись один, Сиэль закутался в простынь и закрыл глаза. Он провел несколько часов, лежа под одеялом, находясь в пограничном состоянии между сном и бодрствованием, периодически плача и вытирая слезы рукавом ночной рубашки. Воспоминания о прежней жизни больше не помогали ему, он чувствовал, что-то сломалось внутри него, поэтому его прошлое причиняло ему столько боли. 

С тех пор, как его родители умерли, прошло почти девять месяцев, за это время Сиэль успел оплакать их и немного прийти в себя. Но у него больше не было семьи в этом поместье. Он был совсем один в этом мире, и он был еще ребенком. 

Жалость к себе заменяла ему жажда мести, но теперь он всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы свести счеты с жизнью. Но не потому, что он отказался от своей цели, от своего желания вырвать глотки тем, кто убил его близких, а потому, что идти дальше было так сложно. Сиэль знал, что для выполнения поставленной задачи, тотального уничтожения своих врагов, ему придется много и усердно работать, но сейчас в нем как будто больше ничего не осталось.

Он был болен, он был в отчаянии, и он был совсем один.

Размышляя о своем положении, он вспомнил о настоящем Себастьяне, о своей собаке, которая радостно виляла хвостом при виде его, лаяла, прыгала, играла и облизывала Сиэля своим шершавым языком, а он гладил ее, обнимал, прикасался к мягкому меху. Но стоило ему только подумать о том, что даже такое невинное существо обратилось в пепел во время пожара в усадьбе…

Какая-то часть Сиэля еще верила в чудеса, и если это возможно… если он мог просто приказать демону… Сиэль помнил, что чувствовал тогда, и эта боль должна была прекратиться…

Сиэль выбрался из-под одеяла в своей душной спальне и тихо произнес имя своего демона.

Когда дворецкий появился в комнате, и Сиэль увидел его алые глаза, то вся уверенность, что была у него, тотчас же куда-то испарилась. Вместо того чтобы спросить то, что он надеялся спросить, Сиэль вздрогнул при одной мысли, что перед ним демон, и он… 

Сиэль сел в постели. Себастьян принял это за разрешение приступить к переодеванию юного господина, но Сиэль жестом остановил его. Затем он сделал глубокий вдох и с шумом выдохнул воздух. Он до сих пор чувствовал боль от высохших слез.

— Себастьян, — хриплым осипшим голосом произнес Сиэль, — ты зло?

Хотя это прозвучало неожиданно, уже через мгновение Себастьян с готовностью выпрямился.

— Это сложный вопрос, господин, — уклончиво ответил он, вежливо улыбаясь. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я говорю о том… — Сиэль слегка прикусил губу в раздумье. — Ну, полагаю, я хотел спросить… Я должен считать тебя просто хищником? Таким… как, к примеру, волк или лев, которые ловят и убивают свою добычу только потому, что это естественный порядок вещей, а не из-за какого-то конкретного садизма? Или… или ты действительно делаешь это из-за ненависти и злобы?

— Что вы сами думаете по этому поводу, господин? — усмехнулся демон.

У Сиэля не было никакого желания играть в эти игры.

— Ответь правдиво, Себастьян. Не увиливай.

На несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина.

— О, пожалуйста, садись, — не сводя глаз с лица демона, огрызнулся Сиэль. — Пока я тут пытаюсь поговорить с тобой, тебе, наверное, трудно удержаться на ногах от смеха.

— Но это действительно смешно, — думая о чем-то своем, спокойно согласился Себастьян.

Он принес небольшую табуретку из другого конца комнаты и, придвинув ее ближе, уселся прямо у постели Сиэля.

— В конце концов, мой хозяин, возможно, действительно болен.

— Волки и львы, — прервал его Сиэль, — это не машины для убийства. Они просто намного больше и сильнее тех, на кого они охотятся. Следовательно, они менее склонны к страху и поэтому доминируют в дикой природе. Демоны такие же? Или ты скорее похож на того, о ком говорится в Писании? Демоны в священных книгах – это просто преувеличение, олицетворение всего плохого? Или же нет?

— Мы ни те, ни другие, господин. Возможно, если бы вы спросили напрямую, а не проводили аналогии, мне было бы легче ответить вам. Что именно в моей сверхъестественной сущности привлекло ваше любопытство?

Сиэль нахмурился. Как это сформулировать? Дело настолько деликатное, к тому же, своим вопросом Сиэль не хотел раскрывать собственную уязвимость, но… он только что думал о самоубийстве. Тогда бы он потерял не только свое достоинство. Да, это было бы гораздо хуже, чем, если бы он просто поставил себя в неловкое положение перед демоном, озвучив свои мысли.

Сиэль посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза и медленно произнес:

— Даже волки и львы немного реагируют на любовь и ласку. Если кто-то кормит льва в зоопарке, лев может ответить этому человеку привязанностью и благодарностью.

— Господин, — мягко заметил дворецкий, — как вы можете точно знать, могут ли львы быть действительно благодарны за то, что их кормят? Лев может скрывать свои истинные намерения, планируя при случае жестоко отомстить своим дрессировщикам и смотрителям.

Преисполнившись твердой решимостью, Сиэль закрыл глаза и подумал о Себастьяне как о собаке.

— Ну, вот поэтому я и спрашиваю льва, — пояснил он.

Когда Сиэль открыл глаза, демон смотрел на него, недоуменно приподняв брови.

— Я не совсем уверен, что понимаю вас, господин.

— Чисто гипотетически, если бы я показал любовь и привязанность к тебе как к демону… это бы что-то значило для тебя? Были бы мои чувства понятными тебе? Стал бы я выглядеть в твоих глазах более интересной добычей? Или же… просто дураком?

В течение нескольких минут демон задумчиво изучал лицо Сиэля.

— Глупо… да. Это выглядело бы глупо, — наконец, отозвался он. — Согласно условиям контракта, вы должны мне только вашу душу, господин. Глупо было бы пытаться отдать мне что-то другое. Вы не должны думать, что можете получить что-то взамен.

— Я спрашивал не об этом, Себастьян.

— Я не собака, — коротко ответил дворецкий.

От этого замечания на глазах Сиэля снова навернулись слезы, но он не собирался отступать.

— Если бы я любым способом пытался заставить почувствовать тебя хорошо… с помощью слов, прикосновений или чего-то еще… я бы смог добиться успеха? Или твое сердце настолько черное, настолько черствое и холодное, что все мои попытки вызвали бы у тебя только смех?

Не произнося ни слова, Себастьян зачарованно смотрел на графа.

— О, просто скажи мне, бессердечный ли ты ублюдок или нет! — прорычал Сиэль.

Демон стиснул зубы, а затем спокойно ответил:

— Господин, вы спрашиваете меня об этом, чтобы узнать о моих недостатках. Для вашего дворецкого, настоящего непобедимого солдата, смертоносного оружия в ваших руках, подобные недостатки должны быть устранены и подавлены любой ценой.

— Меня не волнует, если ты не идеален, Себастьян. Для меня главное, что ты точно следуешь моим приказам.

Для Сиэля даже договор с демоном не имел большого значения. Если он на самом деле не сможет продолжать жить дальше, если он и вправду потерял всю свою энергию, которая помогала ему мстить, то их договор аннулируется, а в качестве неустойки Сиэль расплатится своей душой. Понимая это, Сиэль изо всех сил пытался показать, что не утратил свою стойкость. Вот только откровенная прямота и интимность его вопросов, могла заставить Себастьяна подумать, что он действительно умирает.

Дворецкий нерешительно вздохнул.

— Демоны… особенно эмоциональные существа, — смягчился он. — Если ангелы действуют по приказу Бога, жнецами руководит бюрократия, то демоны… движимы куда более низменными инстинктами. Мы заключаем контракты из-за… голода. Желания. Это не механический процесс.

Получив такой ответ, Сиэль не смог скрыть своего облегчения.

— И каким образом вы получаете удовольствие?

Демон хищно улыбнулся.

— О каком типе удовольствия вы говорите, господин?

— Что ты делаешь… о, нет, нет… Себастьян, не будь таким грубым.

— Прошу прощения, господин, — отстраняясь, извинился Себастьян. — Но позвольте заметить, именно плотские удовольствия, гораздо более всех прочих, распространены среди моего рода.

— Как познавательно, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Сиэль.

Он подтянул одеяло повыше к груди и помассировал свои виски, несколько разочарованный тем, как трудно оказалось откровенно говорить с демоном. Себастьян ходил вокруг да около, сводил все в шутку или привлекал внимание Сиэля к совершенно другим, не интересующим его вопросам. Как он мог подойти к этой теме так, чтобы Себастьян не смог уйти от ответа? Внезапно его осенило, все встало на свои места, и верное решение само собой пришло к Сиэлю.

— Себастьян, у тебя есть родители? — спросил он, избегая зрительного контакта с демоном, потому что в этот раз Себастьян, почти наверняка, использовал свой взгляд как оружие. Малиновые языки адского пламени танцевали в глазах дворецкого. В ожидании ответа Сиэль до боли сжимал в руках простынь, не в силах поднять глаза и, чувствуя, как часто бьется его сердце.

— Я… — задумчиво начал было Себастьян. — Я… полагаю, в какой-то момент у меня должны были быть родители.

— Ты не помнишь?

— Обстоятельства рождения бессмертного существа вряд ли остаются такими уж важными на протяжении всей его вечной жизни. Я… не могу сказать, что помню, скорее всего, нет.

Услышав это, Сиэль вдруг снова заплакал. Себастьян пытался помочь ему вытереть слезы или сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы только утешить его.

— Нет. П-прекрати. Остановись, — беззвучным шепотом произнес Сиэль, делая глубокий вдох, стараясь вернуть себе утраченное хладнокровие. — Я… Себастьян, это…

Когда Сиэль немного успокоился, Себастьян с поклоном протянул ему тонкий батистовый платок, чтобы мальчик мог самостоятельно, не роняя своего достоинства, вытереть свое лицо от непрошеных слез.

— Мне очень жаль, что я огорчил вас, — искренне сокрушался демон. — Дворецкому семьи Фантомхайв не подобает, так сильно расстраивать своего господина.

— Замолчи, Себастьян, — выдавил из себя Сиэль.

Затем он обратил свой взгляд на демона. Он смотрел на него, безмолвно качая головой, прикрывая свой рот дрожащими пальцами и просто наблюдая за тем, как дворецкий – окончательно сбитый с толку его поведением – старался придать своему лицу выражение сочувствия и сопереживания проблемам Сиэля.

— С самого начала ты сказал мне, что ты понял меня и мое желание отомстить… — тихо прошептал Сиэль. — Но… как ты мог понять мое желание мести, если ты не понимаешь, что я потерял? — руки мальчика сжались в кулаки. — Моя… моя мать… мой отец… были отняты у меня… и ты даже не мог понять…

— Ты думаешь, моя месть была просто делом чести, глупым вопросом гордости?! — громко выкрикнул Сиэль, бессильно упав на кровать.

(Конечно, у демона не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он просто стоял и беспомощно смотрел на своего господина, в то время как тело Сиэля сотрясали рыдания. Он наблюдал за тем, как мальчик, обхватив голову руками, уткнулся носом в покрывало и продолжал плакать).

Затем, не говоря ни слова, с несвойственной ему тревогой, демон поднялся со своего места и, убедившись, что Сиэль никак не реагирует на его передвижения, достал из шкафа чистый теплый плед и накинул его сверху на плечи мальчика.

Маленькая, влажная от слез, рука вцепилась в рукав демона. Сиэль тянул Себастьяна вниз. Медленно, но неизбежно, как зыбучие пески, демон крепко окутал мальчика своими объятьями, и Сиэль доверчиво прижался заплаканной щекой прямо к голове демона.

Зная, что мальчик слаб, Себастьян надежно держал его в своих руках, прижимая к себе, и Сиэль не противился этому, позволяя дворецкому сберегать его силы.

— Господин, — мягко произнес Себастьян. — Я еще никогда не видел, чтобы вы были так неосмотрительны.

Сиэль усмехнулся, почти рассмеялся, не позволяя себе вновь заплакать, и еще ближе прижался к демону, ощущая мягкость его волос.

— Себастьян, ты… дурак… — заключил Сиэль, осторожно обнимая его за шею и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Ты… трагический дурак…


End file.
